


DanPlan One-shots Because I Can

by 3am_updates



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because I can't write anything with a plot, Friendship, General, Jail, One-Shots, Platonic Relationships, Trains, and AU's, based off prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for DanPlan, because I can't write plot but still want to contribute. Based off various prompts and AU's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup definitely can't write plot yay.

**We're stuck waiting behind a long train and you're yelling out the window so I thought I'd make polite conversation AU.**

"Hey." Hosuh says, leaning out the window. 

The guy- a person with outrageously purple hair (he can't really talk, with his silver, but still) styled in a mo-hawk and a scowl on his face- turns to him, regarding him with a blank look. 

"Hey." They say in a bored tone, turning back to their phone. 

"I uhh… how's it going?" 

"Are we really doing this right now? Go back to your phone."

"My phone's dead."

"That explains why you're using me as entertainment."

Hosuh drops his gaze, now unsure. It had seemed like a good idea to talk to the person besides him. "Well, uh, the train-" he says, mumbling and pointing towards the cargo train with no end in site. "It's uh, not going to stop anytime soon, so I uh, thought I'd start a conversation? Your window was down."

"And that gives you probable cause to talk to me?"

He blinks attached eh other, slowly comprehending before deciding to stick with it. "Yes."

"Oh my god. Oh my actual god. Wow, ok." He tosses his phone in the passenger seat. "What are you gonna talk about, now that you have my attention, oh Silver?"

"Silver? My name's Hosuh." 

"Right."

"What should I call you?"

"Stephen."

"Alright. I uhh, what do you wanna talk about?"

Stephen places a hand on his face, muttering. "You were the one who started this conversation. You take the lead." 

"Alright," he says, struggling to come up with something on the spot. "Would you rather… be able to fly or be invisible?"

Stephen smiles, glancing towards Hosuh again. "At least you didn't ask me what I think of the weather. Probably be invisible."

"Really? I would like to fly."

"Why though- You know what fine. Would you want to be able to shape-shift or breath underwater?"

The game goes on for a while, and neither of them notice how far we train had moved until a person is honking at them to move. They say hasty goodbyes before turning in different directions. 

A week later, when they meet at a party that their mutual friend Daniel's throwing, they start off the conversation with a would you rather question. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**We're stuck in the same holding cell waiting for our friends to bail us out but hey it turns out your pretty cool AU.**

Daniel stepped into the dimly lit room, hearing the latch click behind him. "You'll have to wait here until your forms come in." The guard says, handing him a blanket. "You're lucky your friend was willing to pay bail."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

The guard shrugs, leaving without giving him an answer. 

"Great." He mutters kicking at the floor. "Just great-"

"Quite, asshole, I'm trying to sleep."

"Huh?" He turns to face the other person's voice, finding a person with bright purple hair. "Why are you here?"

They look at him without saying anything, before realizing that Daniel is serious. “You’re kidding me, right? Name’s Stephen, got caught one to many times. If you’ve ever been near here, you’ll know me. Guess you’re a newbie.”

“Uh.. what did you do?” 

“This time? Nothing, just was in the wrong place at the wrong time and obviously I’m the most suspicious person at the crime scene.”

Daniel doesn’t really want to know why, but he’s saved from asking by Stephen’s question. “Why are you here?”

Daniel looks away, staring at the ground. “I don’t know.”

Stephen laughs, sitting up now that he’s awake. “You don’t know? I find that extremely hard to believe.”   
“I guess same as you?” he shrugs. “Wrong place, wrong time. They’re getting my papers ready though, so they must’ve cleared me or something.”

“Yea, ok. It’s more likely someone payed your bail out of pity.”

Daniel glares at him, sitting down on the dusty floor. “Whatever. As if I could pay. What’s your bail then?”

“You offering to pay? You just said you couldn’t afford your own.”

“Depends on what it’s for.”   
Stephen seems hesitant, but eventually gives into the opportunity of a paid bail. “500 for shoplifting.”

Daniel sucks in a breath. “What did you steal?”

“Told you, wrong place and wrong time. Cops just hate me.” He grins, leaning back against the wall. “With good reason, of course.”

Daniel chews on his lip, sinking further into the wall. “Tell you what, I pay half if you can do me a favor.”

He looks suspiciously at Daniel, turning away before he meets the others eyes. “What sort of favor?”

“I need help pranking a friend. His name’s Hosuh, great guy. Should be here to pick me up once he gets the okay.”

“You’re seriously pranking the guy who’s picking you up?”

“You want the money or not?”

“Why do you even need me? Can’t you prank him yourself?”

“I need someone to distract him for like a day.”

Stephen shakes his head, staring at Daniel in disbelief. “You want me to be friends with a complete stranger and tow him around for a day?”

Daniel smirks, saying in sing-song voice. “250, take it or leave it.”

“Fine. Whatever. Get over here.”

“Why?”

“We’re both gonna be here overnight, and I don’t have a pillow. Your stomach will be better than the floor.”

“What-”

His protests are cut of by the other dragging him over, plopping down on his stomach and refusing to move. Stephen eventually falls asleep, and then Daniel can’t move, because  _ that man is a cat and I can’t move or I’ll wake him up. _

It doesn’t matter very much, because he eventually falls asleep as well. 


End file.
